earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Exdeath64
Hi, welcome to EarthBound Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Save Frog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 04:57, 20 April 2009 Oops Yeah, that was actually me that just edited the Ultimate Chimera page. Forgot to sign in, ehe. A.K.A : Evil Overlord of Randomness. 10:02, November 2, 2009 (UTC) About new members Answer Ninten vandalised Somebody vandalised the Ninten bio. How do you get the old text back? Been fixed and the perpetrator has been banned for three days. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Hey I was reading your userpage, and I didn't ditch this site per se, I've just either been busy or tired of editing wikis, since I was involved with many of them as of late. If you wanted administratorship you could have always just requested it on my talkpage; I would have been more than willing to fork it over! [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 05:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Nah don't worry about it, I've been a little preoccupied to get too involved with the site, so you having administratorship now is a good thing. I skimmed through your contributions and I fully support your promotion. Pikmin Master would also make a good admin; like me (excluding the time I've been away) he's been frequenting this place for almost as long as its been running. Anyways, I've included mention of you becoming admin on EarthBound Wiki's main page. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 06:10, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not sure right now how active I'm going to be. I still check the website every now and then just to see how things are looking, but I've been a little too busy to lend a hand in actually contributing. That's why it's something of a relief to find someone else has access to all the admin tools. I don't really know how else to boost the site's traffic though; back when the Mother 3 translation was in development I had a link to EarthBound Wiki in my signature on that project's website, but since it's been released I haven't had anything new to say there. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 22:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Forum? question hey,i am from a site that you probabaly never heard of.Thegameshelf.org .I am the owner and would like to get an afflication.if not may i at least put a little ad on your front page? Also,if i cannot, can you help with mother coverage on thegameshelf.org ? tnx-- 04:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC)-- 04:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC) question number 2 what do you meen by livening up,Exdeath?I made a new logo if thats what it means.Look,at the top,--Ar26 16:48, 1 August 2009 (UTC)From thegameshelf.org. The Project Mother 4 Hello there, Exdeath, I recently viewed your question about my Mother 4 fan game, and I would be more than happy to see a Mother 4 page on here! Just give me the specifics on what you need and I'll see what I can get for you :) ~Chaisu Mother 3 I'm starting to make and clean up enemy articles in this game, but my computer won't let me upload enemy pics for some reason? Do you think you or someone you know can help me out?-- Do you mind uploading some EarthBound pics so I can write some articles? Just uploading will be good enough.-- :Hey Game, use Print Screen Button (Top Right Keyboard), and cut it out. I will help too! ::If I knew we needed it, I woulda snapped a picture of the mole cricket, but I will do it when he returns. It's easier when you get the Battle Memory, because you will be able to fight all the monsters you have previously fought.-- :Oh, cool Loid editor Hello. I just want to point out that I am the one who edited the Loid page. In case you're wondering who I am, I was going to be starman125 but for some reason I can't create my account. :Awesome little IP I've tried again, but I'm still not able to create an account. It just goes to the "Unable to create registration" page. Mind bumping me up to admin since no one is ever around and there are a bunch of spammers.-- :I'd like to say I've helped enough too but, I'm still new to Mother ::...Vix isn't a 'Crat, he can't bump anyone up, so we need, the creator, some Peanut guy or a Wikia Staff Member Make a couple of Mother 3 pages, and I'll ask someone to bump you up also.-- Hey guys this is starman125 (or was going to be), and I fixed the Mother 1 + 2 link in the Loid article so it leads to the actual article instead of the redirection. I've also edited out some of the typos in the Save Frog article (apperence, Has seen in Mother 3? Seriously?). :... Content My point was that it might be nice to include Mother 4 content, but our priority should definitely be to have complete coverage of the official games in the series. I don't see this site as competition for Starmen.net, but as an important wiki from Wikia. At Starmen.net, there is no interaction between the user and the website. Here, of course, everything can be edited to greatness. As you know, the Final Fantasy Wiki has become one of the best (if not the best) Final Fantasy fansites in the Internet, and this wiki could be, too. As for the categories, I don't mind working with them (I am a wikignome, working on structural support and details). --'Ulti'[[User talk: Ultimateria|'materia']] 21:56, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I'm that guy I edited the Loaded Dice page. I've had a username and password for a LONG time now, and when I noticed that there was a spelling error on that page, I just had to fix it immediately, I don't like wasting my time. Thanks for that thought, though! ParaGoomba 04:03, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Something's wrong with the Super Starman page I have been here for less then a day, and I think someone has vandalized the Super Starman page, because there is very little text on it. There should be more info. Not a stub. If you don't think anyone vandalized the page, then label it as a stub. Hi, how are you on this fine EarthBound day How do you upload images? thank u thank chek out my youtube its the same as here thanks hello no thank giygas is awsome and almost unbeateble What's up? How are you?--BigCubby 18:16, December 9, 2009 (UTC) A question... Can you ban GrammarMan? All he's doing is spamming. giygas hey i recently come up with gigyas page and it was all empty i managed to revert you guys should watch out for this (by the way i'm esperporky i just forgot loggin in) -- 00:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey Brah Even though you might not take this seriously I have some advice. I read your life and death thing on the FF and it sounds like you have anxiety. I felt a lot of those feelings and I still go through it now but I have reduced it without medication but never fully gotten rif of it. I suggest you to get off of the computer, avoid trans fats, saturated fats and other things and start excercizing. Work on your posture and just chill out. Find the things that make you worry and just take it in little by little. Learn to realize that you are going to be ok. I am not a psychiatrist but I know what you are feeling.Plowdryer 14:52, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I dont think anything new could be added about the trout yougurt, unless it can be used for something besides eating in MOTHER 1+2... ('''MetalMonkeyMarkII) ' What are you talking about MetalMonkey?--BigCubby 16:25, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Skin? So I was changing my preferences today, and realized that you haven't changed the skin of the wiki. Well, are you? 'Dhuzy''' 21:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello... Okay. I am right now an anon, but will be under the name of Scathe. I will be on often, so expect me here :) I have skills with wiki format and hopefully will be a great editor! 14:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) One question from the newbie, what constitutes as vandalism on a wikia.Ganesh295 03:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC)ganesh295 I tried for the first time I seriously tried to edit the Pokey article to the best of my ability. Although I never played a Mother game (and Never will be able to) I was "spoiled" enough to know about it. I don't know how to add videos though. Can I have some help here? Hm...been a while, but off the top of my head I think its just Video: URL I will double check, but due to midterms It may be a while. Exdeath64 01:29, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I figured it out. You click on insert video and insert the URL sorry but I kind of screwed up at first and changed the Non-existant article into the video and would be appreciated if it was deleted. Finally I contributed! Its cool...and I did not notice that I URL actually got a video... Weird but interesting. Exdeath64 04:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) What I did notice is that I can help this Wiki Greatly. I noticed a lot of music articles are missing the music it'self and I know how to fix that! About Adding Info About Mother 3.5/Mother 5 Fangames There are fangames such as Mother 5 and Mother 3.5, which needs some recognition as well besides Mother 4, so I hope you don't mind if I contribute to help at all with these as well.Fanbound1669 02:28, April 30, 2010 (UTC) getting started I would like to put in a request for Exdeath64 to send me some Earthbound graphics for the enemies that need them or don't have pages.Ganesh295 14:41, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Question about being an admin How long do you have to be on this wiki to become an admin?Ganesh295 14:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) need help If someone could please correct whichever idiot put in the exp reward from enemies and make my life a lot easier than please PLEASE help me!!!Ganesh295 01:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) request for graphics ExDeath64, could you, by any chance, get some templates for the mouse enemies. I'm trying to get a page for all the enemies in Earthbound but I don't know how to get the screenshots.Ganesh295 22:06, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and I was just wondering, what was the social experiment that you were referring to when you said, "That plus a social experiment that did NOT go well"? Warning! Warning! Will self-destruct from pure outrage!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! SOMEBODY COMPLETELY VANDALISED THE EXTRA CRANKY LADY PAGE!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!Ganesh295 23:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) In case you're wondering what I mean by vandalizing the Extra Cranky Lady page. someone edited it and literally all it has in the page is "extra cranky booby". Would someone please go completely God of War 3 on the person who did that.Ganesh295 00:51, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh wait, I just checked who contributed it, and it says "unregistered Contributor". Crap!!! New User Hey there, I'm a new user on this wiki and I wanted a make a account on this wiki because I have a lot of great knowledge of Mother series games. I promise to edit and probably add pics of anything that needs editing. I hope I enjoy my stay here. ^^